Ipod Challenge
by C.L-Naru-P.o.T-ROCKS
Summary: Ten ficlets about Percy and Annabeth.


So, I decided to do the Ipod challenge. And they turned out majorly cheesy, and only one makes sense to me, if you feel different don't hesitate to tell me! And if anyone is wondering what a very potter musical is, it is a musical (Duh.) that univeristy of michigan students put on. if you are a Harry Potter fan, or are looking for something to make you laugh, che ck it out! its posted on youtube.

* * *

1. Different as can be (from A Very Potter Musical)

"You guys are so different! How did this happen?" Percy laughs and glances at Annabeth.

"Dunno. We love each other, so we don't really question it."

"I did, in the beginning. I mean, I'm a daughter of Athena and I base off of logic and Percy is a son of Poseidon and well, doesn't think."

"Hey!"

"But, we work and that's all that matters." They both look at the new camper and laugh

2. Nine in the Afternoon (Panic! At the disco)

Finally, we're back at camp after the school year, back to where Annabeth and I began. Laying on the beach, just the two of us, both our eyes reflecting the moon.

"I'm so glad we're back. It feels so good to be here."

"Yeah, it sure does Wise Girl. Back at the place it all began, with the girl I love. Wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

3. Lookin' for a good time (Lady Antebellum)

We're walking into prom and I still can't get over how beautiful she looks.

"Come on Seaweed Brain! Let's dance!" I grin and follow her, dancing to the band Goode got to play. Thank the gods monsters didn't crash in, cuz we were having a lot of fun and I never want the sun to rise, just to dance with her forever.

4. Keep the change, you filthy animal (All Time Low)

"You're crazy!"

"Duh. Now c'mon Wise Girl! Why can't you tell me what you tell Thalia?"

"Because girl talk is not for boyfriends' ears."

"Why not?"

"Because it's boyfriends we talk about!" she bites her lip, knowing she said too much and percy grins, "Oh, so you're talkin' 'bout me then, huh?"

"Oh, just shut up!"

5. Adorable (Artist vs. Poet)

She is a goddess (no pun intended). She's ripping into me for not doing a history assignment and she's still gorgeous. I swear to Zeus I'll do anything she says and she knows it too. And yet I love it. I chanced everything by confessing and got everything times two back. I swear, right here, right now, I will do anything for the adorable girl in front of me.

6. If everyone cared (Nickleback)

I never thought this would happen. I have the greatest guy in the world, the war just ended and both my seaweed brain and I are alive. The only thing that would make this better was if the gods kept their promise, and cared for their kids. If they did, another war wouldn't happen and we wouldn't have to watch our family fall in battle.

7. Jasey Rae (All Time Low)

We're laying on the beach together, Annabeth and I, and I'm trying to apologize, and she's being stubborn, which I kinda am kinda not grateful for.

"Please? I'm so sorry Annabeth! I didn't mean to, I promise!"

"How many other promises are you going to break Percy? How many?"

And she walks away.

8. My First Kiss (3oh!3 feat. Ke$ha)

"Percy? How was your first kiss?"

I looked down at my little sister, "Kinda Amazing."

"Was it with Annabeth?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Where?"

"On the beach, right here at camp. The war had just finished."

"How did it go?"

A new voice joins in, "A little like this," and I get a surprise kiss from Annabeth and she pulls away she says, "And I can't get enough."

9. Starstrukk (3oh!3)

Annabeth and I are walking down the street, and she looks hot, in real tight jeans. We're talking and laughing when I notice some guy whistle at Annabeth. She just rolls her eyes at me when I go confront the guy.

"Hey, Perv."

10. Kids in love (Mayday Parade)

That summer was the best and worst. The war, and then Annabeth. My friends couldn't believe it when she showed up at a swim meet and kissed me good luck.

"Dude! Who's that?"

"My Girlfriend?"

"How'd you score her?"

"Dunno. Wouldn't have it any other way though."

"Pretty serious huh?"

"Yeah, but for now, we're just kids in love."


End file.
